Far Off Target
by slack-jawed cheese hugger
Summary: When Gaara finds a girl passed out in the desert, she ends up staying, and her presence causes some, uh.... problems.... GaaraxOC, rated T for now, lemons coming soon-- edit: eventually. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1: Long Days and Lies

Her entire body begged her to stop, but she knew that if she gave in, she would die. Water was a necessity, and if she could just get to the next oasis, perhaps she would make it all the way to the Sand... Maybe, anyway.

Blows rang out across the endless expanse of sand. Leaping figures dashed towards each other then sprang apart with a loud report from their weapons. For a minute, one rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, but the other, who was not tired at all, was behind him instantly. In one quick motion, his throat was slit, and the sand was red with his blood. The winner stood above his target, smirking. He leaned down and took his enemy's hitai-ate, and drenched it in the man's blood, before stalking off, leaving the body for whatever lucky scavenger happened upon it.

The dangerous redhead was on his way back to the village when he saw a person stumbling across the plain. He frowned, black-rimmed eyes narrowing. His eyes snapped open wide in recognition, and he sprinted to catch the girl who was already beginning to fall.

My eyes hurt. There was someone next to my bed, waiting for me to wake up, and he had fallen asleep. I smiled weakly. He must have been so worried…

I lifted my head carefully off the pillow, and the bed squeaked, waking him up immediately. His face took on a look of immediate concern.

"Are you all right?"

I looked at myself. Lifting my arms, I surveyed their condition, and, satisfied with their wholeness, I nodded, and let them fall back down onto the blanket.

His grim expression softened, and he almost smiled. I had never seen him smile before; it suited his face. Maybe I could get him to do it more often?

My lips were cracked and dry, and hurt as I responded, my voice creaky as if I had not used it in a long time. "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked confused at my gratitude. "It's my job, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to help me. You don't even know who I am. Why--"

The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. "I can take care of myself. You, however…" He looked me over for a minute. "You look like you couldn't even survive a week in the desert."

I pouted, but he was right. I had almost died. It occurred to me that I had no idea what he was doing out there in the first place. I opened my mouth to ask him, and then shut it, having realized that that was none of my business. I shook my head to clear it. Remembering suddenly why I was trying to get there, I asked him where the Kazekage's office was, and explained my reason for trying unsuccessfully to cross the huge, dry desert. He smirked, and told me that the Kazekage was out right now, but he would be back in a day or so, and I could visit him then. I thanked him, and slipped off the bed, feet touching the floor quietly. Pulling the curtain around the bed, I dressed, but by the time I was done, he was long gone. Sighing, I tied my forehead protector loosely around my neck, put my hair up in its usual ponytail, and picked up my things off the desk next to my bed.

I headed down the hall, looking for someone who might be able to tell me where I was and who I could talk to about checking out of the hospital.

"You _what?_"

The blond kunoichi paced around the room at the top of the tower.

"She just got here; what are you thinking? Gaara, we can't take this kind of risk!"

Said person sighed and propped his head on his arm. Temari was such a worrier.

"She looks like she couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag, let alone be a serious threat to the village." She frowned at him, and he sighed again. "I can't win this, can I?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Remind me how the heck you got this job…?"

He rolled his eyes. Sisters were such a pain. "C'mon, Temari-nee-chan, just let it go. She's a messenger. Maybe she has something important to tell us?"

Plunking herself down in a chair facing his desk, she continued to stare at him with disdain.

He sighed again. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: When Gaara finds a girl passed out in the desert, she ends up staying there for a while, but her presence causes some, uh… problems… rated T for now, fruit to come.

Thank you very much, Vycksta! I appreciated the review, and it's nice to know that someone is reading it. I feel like writing again! Yayness!

Awright, here's the next chapter.

[By the way: narration, _thought, _"speech," **emphasis.**

**Far Off Target: Chapter Two**

**Long Time Waiting**

As far as she could tell, either the Kazekage was really shy or just not there.

After trying to get an audience for eight consecutive days, she gave up and started looking for an apartment. Judging by her success rate as of that morning, she had better get comfy, because it would take a very, very long time to get the stupid message where it was going. Well, so much for that.

Her orders from the Tsuchikage were to deliver the message personally to the Kazekage. Apparently, it must be important. Otherwise he would've just sent it up the ladder and it might eventually reach the Kazekage; but no, he had to have it personally hand-delivered to the Kazekage. Surely he was well aware of the stepped-up security after the whole Akatsuki incident earlier that year, and yet he insisted upon this course of action.

Looking up, she realized she had wandered into the residential district. _May as well get it over with, _she thought with a sigh.

The inside of these mud brick buildings was pleasantly cool and dry. She readjusted her hitai-ate and walked quietly up to the desk that rose from the middle of the floor, as if someone had pulled the mud up like a cloth and let it dry there. She coughed slightly to announce her presence, and the poor woman's head jerked up and she jumped. Mayu ran her tongue across her lips to speak.

"Um… I'm looking for a room to rent for a while. Do you have any vacancies?"

"Let me see… hm. Well, dear, you're very lucky- we have six apartments open at this moment. They range from small to medium-sized. Have you got a preference for direction, size, stuff like that…?"

Mayu shook her head. "Anything is fine."

The woman smiled. "You're a kunoichi, aren't you? We get shinobi through here a lot, looking for somewhere to sleep where they can't fall off or get stabbed… yes, how will this do?" she showed her a drawing of a small one-person room, which looked comfortable enough, with a small map of its location in the complex and some number details below the image. The girl nodded.

"That's perfect."

"All right then, just sign here… this is where it is, it's over that way. Thank you, and have a nice day." The secretary lady pointed to the side, and Mayu, having taken the map and thanked the woman again, set off.

She sighed. What was she supposed to do until she got the stupid message to the Kazekage? Should she get a job, or focus on contact? Stretching, she decided to think about that in the morning. Right now, she needed sleep.

**omgitsabreaklineomgitsabreaklineomgitsabreaklineomgitsabreakline**

_Stupid branches, _Neji thought. Why was he even going to Suna, anyway? It was boring, hot, dry, and boring. All he was doing on this mission was just getting some kunoichi with an important message, legally or otherwise. Missions like this weren't usually A-rank, so the girl probably had no idea what the scroll she carried said. He grimaced. Hopefully, she hadn't gotten to the Kazekage yet, and they still had a chance to intercept it before it got through the security to the village leader. _Poor kid, _he mused. _She's in for a hard time. I almost feel sorry for her._

Neji grinned in anticipation.

_Almost._

**omgitsabreaklineomgitsabreaklineomgitsabreaklineomgitsabreakline**

Was it all right? I love cliffhangers… As promised, I updated when I got a review! Thank you very much! Tell me what you want to see, or if you have an idea, or even if you hate this story and wish I would just _**die**_. Review, please!


End file.
